Mémoire
by Eydleen
Summary: Imaginez que vous soyez acclamé de toutes parts alors que tout ce dont vous rêvez, c'est oublier. Que chaque personne qui croise votre regard vous admire, alors que ne voulez pas de ça. Alors, vous sombrez, indubitablement.


**Hey ! Ceci est la première fic que je poste ici. J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût et pas trop brouillonne : il s'agit d'un coup d'inspiration que j'ai écrit en une heure, un soir d'hiver. En plus, je n'ai pas fait vérifier par une bêta-lectrice donc s'il y a des erreurs, merci de bien vouloir me les donner en commentaire ! Je l'ai posté sur un coup de tête, donc j'espère vraiment que ça ira et que je ne vais pas trop le regretter ! Haha** (je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer ?)

* * *

Elle se sentait mourir. Comment faire ? Hermione avait besoin de tellement plus que ça. Non, ça ne lui suffisait plus et désormais, elle se sentait perdue. La jeune femme passa une main agacée dans ses cheveux courts. Il y avait décidément un problème. La lumière commençait à lui faire mal au crâne et l'euphorie l'avait quitté aussi subitement que sa bonne foi. Comment était-elle arrivée ici déjà ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Sûrement l'alcool avait-il embrouillé sa mémoire, et pour son propre bien, il valait peut-être mieux. De toute façon, elle l'apprendrait dans la presse à scandales le lendemain ou surlendemain. _Hermione Granger : une héroïne de Guerre tombée au plus bas_ pouvions-nous lire pour la première fois il y a deçà 4 ans. Harry et Ron l'avaient abandonné à son sort tandis qu'elle sombrait toujours plus loin dans les abysses de son propre esprit, que la folie la menaçait, un peu plus proche à chaque seconde qui passait -et certainement avait-elle fini par l'atteindre-. Quand tout ce en quoi vous aviez toujours cru s'effondre en une journée, en une bataille, qu'en plus vous êtes souillé de la pire façon qui soit, que du sang vous glisse entre les doigts, qu'on vous appelle « Héroïne » alors que vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une meurtrière, comment est-ce que vous réagiriez ? Hermione était tombée dans un gouffre : celui de ses propres souvenirs, tantôt victime, tantôt assassin. Imaginez que vous soyez acclamé de toutes parts alors que tout ce dont vous rêvez, c'est oublier. Que chaque personne qui croise votre regard vous admire, alors que ne voulez pas de ça. Alors, vous sombrez, indubitablement, telle une ancre jetée à la mer. Malheureusement, votre attache est trop faible et personne ne peut plus vous remonter, peu importe les efforts fournis. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est attendre d'atteindre le fond avant de vous laisser mourir. Et Hermione avait l'impression de l'atteindre, ce fond, et n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que sa lente agonie prenne fin.

L'alcool et la drogue n'avaient presque plus d'effet sur elle et bientôt, elle en revoudrait. Et où était passé ce mec censé la divertir ? À moins que ce ne soit une fille. Elle ne savait plus. Peut-être même n'y avait-il jamais eu personne et que c'était dans sa tête ? Finalement, elle souffla lorsqu'elle vît une silhouette s'avancer d'un air hagard vers elle, deux verres à la main. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Cette personne lui disait quelque chose. Peut-être ses cheveux blonds ou ses yeux gris. _Draco_. Un nom. Ce n'était pas lui. N'est-ce pas ? Elle prit l'un des deux verres, le bu cul sec, puis embrassa - _Draco_ \- ce gars avec la force du désespoir. Si la mort pouvait la cueillir maintenant, ce serait parfait.

Elle avait tué un innocent qu'elle pensait coupable, lui avait lancé un sort Impardonnable. Depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais touché à sa baguette : comment aurait-elle pu ? Un innocent qu'elle avait follement aimé, que ses lèvres avaient effleuré. Mais son esprit perdu l'avait poussé à faire une chose horrible. Et tandis qu'elle aurait dû se jeter dans ses bras, elle l'avait sauvagement _assassiné_. Cet homme qui l'avait rendue folle, et le père (de même que la tante) de ce dernier qui l'avait détruite de l'intérieur alors qu'avec Harry et Ron, ils étaient prisonniers dans ce manoir. Cet endroit funeste.

 _Draco_. Non. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui, pas encore. Sinon, il allait encore revenir cette nuit. Évidemment, il avait raison sur toute la ligne dès qu'il lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille. Parfois, il venait même pour attenter à sa vie, et Hermione se laissait faire, sans succès hélas. Il n'arrivait jamais jusqu'au bout. Ou bien si ? Peut-être était-elle déjà morte ? L'homme derrière elle était peut-être vraiment _lui_. Et le vent n'était qu'une illusion, tout comme le vide face à elle.

 _Allez, vas-y. Si tu es déjà morte, tu ne risques plus rien. Et si tu fais ça, tu pourras être à mes côtés, à nouveau._

Hermione se laissa tomber.

 _Draco_.


End file.
